Circle Completed
by CJinn
Summary: While Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker fought their final battle in Death Star II, Obi-Wan Kenobi had his own destiny to fulfil. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters in the story below, nor do I own a galaxy far, far away. They are all a part of Lucas/Disney's world. But I do enjoy playing there now and then._

**Circle Completed**

"Get up, you lazy sloth! It's time for you to go."

The insisting voice woke Obi-Wan Kenobi from his sweet slumber and for a moment he felt transferred back to his Padawan days in the Jedi Temple again.

Which, from a certain point of view was true.

In this existence he was impersonated in his younger self, sharing apartments with Qui-Gon again and sleeping in his own little room in their shared quarters. The only trouble was that he was undeniable dead, and had been so for several years now. It had taken him a long time to grab the concept of this weird aftermath and the fact that he in some ways were among many of his old friends again. Sometimes it felt almost like he wasn't dead at all and that the hellish life on Tatooine was only a bad dream.

Yet he knew it wasn't so.

He was dead. Utterly and thoroughly dead. Killed by Vader in the horrific construction the Empire called "Death Star". He had chosen to share his Master's existence in the shadowland between the living and the dead, being able to appear for the living if needed be and yet existing happily among his old friends in-between his appearances among the living.

But for the moment he was less than happy. One of the advantages of being dead was that he never was pulled out of his slumber. Until now.

Then he realised that something else was wrong too.

The voice appearing from the door was not his Master's deep baritone. It was a soft female voice. A voice which had teased him, admonished him and comforted him through his first wobbling steps along the life as a Padawan. Tahl Uvain.

He sat up and and glared blearily at her.

"What in all the blazes is going on? Earlier I thought of this as an eternal sleep and now I can't have my 8 hours of rest either."

"Don't get grumpy at me, Obi-Wan. You have to get up. You have work to do."

"May I remind you that we're dead. Dead people don't work."

"Maybe not. But force ghosts do, and you're one of them."

"What is going on?"

Tahl Uvain's voice softened a bit now that she had her audience's undivided (and awake) attention.

"You have a destiny to fulfil, and I think finally your time has come."

"I what?"

"No, we don't have time for that now. Luke needs you and you need to be there. Now. Get up."

With long practice Obi-Wan got up and grabbed his clothes.

"I'll be out in a moment," he promised. "But at least let me dress in private."

Tahl chuckled, left and closed the door behind her.

Shortly after he followed her, and realised that his quarters were indeed invaded by more than the brisk Noorian woman. Mace Windu and Yoda was there as well, and in the background he could see Qui-Gon Jinn leaning towards the wall looking every bit as confused as he felt himself. And then he felt it - the Force itself felt…tense, like something or someone was waiting for something. Him? No, couldn't be. He'd never been that important. Anakin? The Chosen One? Was something about to happen to Vader?

"What is going on?" he repeated.

"Go to Luke you must at once," Yoda rasped, "time to fulfil your destiny we believe it is."

"My what? And what am I supposed to do?"

Yoda's gimerstick hit his shin with a 'whack' more loud than what could by any means be expected from a ghost. It hurt too.

"Ouch!"

"Go now. Balance you must bring. Your time it is."

Ah, yes. Right. Luke.

But where was he? After the training on Dagobah Obi-Wan had hardly seen his young student. Unfortunately, being a Force ghost didn't mean he had become psychic so to shed some light over his students whereabouts he sat down on his knees in meditation pose.

It didn't take him long. A sphere. Darkness. Something huge…

"Oh."

Once again he could feel the tension in the room, but this time less distant. Four pair of eyes looked at him.

"There's a new one. A new Death Star. And Luke is in trouble…"

And with that he disappeared.

….

He'd never understood this ghostly teleporting thing either, but somehow he had realised that focusing on the person or place he was going to see just…brought him there. If he'd had that ability while he still was alive it would have saved him from many of Anakin's harrowing landings, he thought with a frown.

…

The two lightsabers sparkled in the dim light inside the new Death Star, red sparks where clinching with green and two figures dressed in black were fighting more ferociously than Obi-Wan had seen in many years. Not since his own fight on Mustafar, actually. The younger man sent the older one down a set of stairs with a powerful force push. Obi-Wan felt a pang of pride on behalf of his young student. Luke had indeed become powerful.

And then he realised the danger.

The masked figure on the floor stood up and attacked again and Obi-Wan sensed an unspoken message being sent between the two combatants. A lightsaber flashed again and a mechanical hand fell to the floor as a low hoarse voice in the background encouraged the young man to become what he was born to be…

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled, "Luke, don't! Don't go down that road like your father once did!"

The young man startled for a moment and then he shut down the lightsaber and threw it away.

For a moment in time the room fell eerily silent and the all Sith hells broke loose.

Purple sparks came flying from the cloaked figure who until now had sat still on his chair, or rather throne. The sparks hit the young man with a force that was only comparable to the lightenings that had sent Mace Windu flying through the transparisteel windows of the Chancellor's office so many many years before.

The screams coming from the young man were unbearable and yet Obi-Wan knew that there was nothing he could do. A Force ghost had no physical powers in the world of the living. They could not be killed, nor could they interfere directly in what was going on.

But he could appear, and so he did.

He shut out the screams to his best ability and turned towards the crippled black figure on the floor.

"Anakin," he said softly as he knelt down and virtually touched the other beings shoulder as so many times before. "Luke is your son. The only legacy left after you and Padmé. Will you allow this to happen?"

He knew he was bending the truth a bit, but it simply wasn't time to mention Leia in this moment.

A wheezing groan came from the black mask.

Obi-Wan continued: "Once you were willing to do whatever needed to be done to protect those whom you loved. Isn't your son worth it?"

"Obi-….Wan…?"

"Yes, it is I. I'm still around, even though my mortal life ended a long time ago. Anakin, don't let your anger towards me, towards the Jedi, kill your son. You were once a kind and compassionate boy, and man. Padmé knew some of that man was still left in you when she…passed, and over the years I have begun to believe so as well. Don't let this happen…brother."

The air itself stood still and the black figure rose slowly from the floor.

The sound from the wheezing breather could hardly be heard over Luke's screams, and yet Obi-Wan sensed more than heard a word: "Brother?"

Obi-Wan nodded silently: "Brother."

In four long steps the man-machine closed in on the cloaked figure, one remaining hand lifting him literally by the scruff for a moment and the other supporting him and then unceremoniously dropped him over the railing and into the reactor shaft.

An inhuman scream of rage and hate rose from the shaft together with an even more intense purple lightening than the ones who had hit Luke. Even Obi-Wan was almost blinded for a moment. Smoke and sparks flew from the mechanical parts of Vader's body and he fell to the ground.

A sense of peace flooded over Obi-Wan as the room quietened and only the ragged breath from the younger man could be heard in unison with the more sonore breathing from Vader's breathing mask. A lump formed in his throat and he slowly faded away from the sight of their sight. This moment was for the living, for father and son. His time would come soon enough.

He would be waiting patiently when Anakin crossed the border between the living and the shadowland. For the first time in oh so many years he was certain that it would be Anakin, not Vader, who crossed the line.

At last he would be reunited with his brother, and the circle would be complete.


End file.
